


and it's vanished once again

by xoaces



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, but not really, kinda nsfw, reader is big mad at eren, tagging is so hard omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoaces/pseuds/xoaces
Summary: the future you once held onto seemed to be slipping away dangerously fast.(or in which you see eren after the four year time skip)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 60





	and it's vanished once again

“i already ate, there’s no need for you to come down here again,”

the key jingled and echoed throughout the dark cell, you not making any noise yourself as you opened the large bar door and shut it just as fast, locking the door conclusively. you sighed, and rested your head against the steel for a second, heart pounding almost painfully in your chest.

“i just said-” the room went silent, a stark contrast from the exclamation made from the shirtless man a beat ago. you stood up straight, and turned around to face him.

“hi. eren,”

“hey. [name]. what're you doing here?” his face was blank, but he had grown. his hair was longer and pulled up in a bun, dark brown strands falling and framing his face accidentally in a way that made your heartbeat skip. his jaw was stronger, eyes were sharper, nose was thinner. you trailed your eyes down, and stifled a gasp. his upper body on display was hard, and muscular. oh, he had grown.

you coughed into your closed fist, and looked away for a second. “they said you wanted to see me,”

“oh, yeah. i didn't think they’d actually let you come down here,” he scratched the side of his face with a less than tender finger, nail short and stubby. you stayed where you were, a considerable distance between the two of you, until eren beckoned you with the same finger. you moved towards him with no hesitation.

“you look beautiful, did i tell you that?” his rough fingers carded through your hair, the bed you were sitting on feeling softer than it was. eren was standing in front of you, the sunlight streaming in colours painting him with purple, pink and orange hues as the sun set on the horizon.

“no, you didn’t,” he squinted playfully at you.

“really? because i could recall that that was one of the last things i told you, remember?” oh. i remember.  
you recall laying in the fields with him, not too far from the stables as the the sky set navy blue, the moon smiling down at the two of you. you recall rambling about the usual shenanigans that the squad were engaging in, relishing in the feeling of eren’s hand in yours with your other gesticulating wildly to the stars. you recall being interrupted with a firm kiss to your lips, you pulling away and giggling, asking the boy what he was doing.  
and you recall the tender carding through your hair as he uttered a quiet, “you’re so beautiful,”  
you scoffed through your nose at the memory, watching as eren walked to the small window, hands resting at the sill. his eyes were set ablaze by the dipping sun growing smaller by the minute, dull green turning alive as though his irises were copper sulphate above a flame. you watched intently, his next move unguessable to you. and you swallowed.

“what did you call me down here for eren?”

“like i said, i wanted to see you,” you frowned, gazing at him incredulously.

“well, you’ve seen me. i’ll go now,” as though it was a reflex, his arm shot out for you, grabbing you by your forearm and pulling you closer to him.

“how much longer do you have down here?” you thought. then answered.

“i know they won't be looking for me for a couple of hours, so i think-” without a warning, an open mouth was on your open own, your mouth invaded with an all too familiar tongue. you fell backwards onto the bed, arms instinctively wrapping around the man’s neck as you made out. his hands went everywhere, feeling your body under the clothes causing your skin to tingle. it had been way. too. long.

eren’s hands went to cup your groin, his teeth now attacking your neck, feeling your arousal under the clothes. you wanted to let your eyes roll backwards in pleasure, basking in the feeling of your lover holding you, touching you, marking you, but your eyes snapped open in panic instead.

“no!” you pushed yourself out of his grasp, enough to make him stumble backwards. his lips were wet and slick, and oh how badly you wanted to slick him with yours truly everywhere else too. but your mind was elsewhere, a feeling of anger and frustration clouding your senses. it was a big, shaking finger and it was pointed at the tall man panting lightly in front of you, his thick brows furrowed with bewilderment and irritation.

“what was that for?” his voice, though a few decibels louder, stayed calm. you balled your fists, and opened your mouth.

“you don’t get to do that anymore,”

“huh?”

“you betrayed me eren. you betrayed us, you betrayed everyone!” your head shook with vexation, you silently being annoyed at his taste still lingering rudely all over you. you wanted to lose yourself in the sensation, become drunk and delirious like a couple of young teenagers once again. but you couldn't.

“[name], do not be naïve. this is bigger than the both us,” he stepped forward, attempting to hold your hands in his ones, but you stood up, fast and with wrath.

“i don't fucking care!” his eyes widened slightly at hearing you curse, a rare occurrence. “you made a promise, that you'd protect us all, that you'd stay with me and help us fight! and what the fuck do you go ahead and do? all of this!” you hands gestured wildly to everything around you, imagining the destruction and death you were witness to only a couple of days before. his face was blank.

“i don’t know what you expected,” you bit down on your lip, resisting the urge to bring your hands around his neck and squeeze until the bored look on his face was replaced permanently with a blue, sickly and dead one. you huffed.

“answer me this then,” he rose a brow.

“did we mean anything to you? us, armin, mikasa, jean, connie, sasha, captain, everyone,” he nodded slowly.

“does any of that matter to you now?” he paused, narrowing his eyes at you. then, he shook his head. you gave him a firm nod, lips pursed in a tight line. you walked past him, around the bed and towards the cell door.

“eren,”

“yes?” you gave him one last look, eyes void of any emotion. 

“can you do one last thing for me? promise me all the pain and chaos you cause makes you so fucking happy that you forget what sadness is for every second you're out there. i want you to enjoy every moment of that. you promise me that, ‘kay?” with that, you pulled the cell door open, and watched him intensely as you locked the door, his face giving away nothing. 

and you walked away, bottom lip trembling and shoulders wracking with silent sobs as everything around you and all that you grew to find comfort in right there and then became cold, lonely and derelict.

**Author's Note:**

> um... enjoy?  
> feedback is appreciated lmao  
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://judarus.tumblr.com)


End file.
